It's a Machine Controlled World After All
by Smart1Hermione
Summary: To fulfill the prophecy, Neo and the crew of the Nebuchanezzar must go to disneyland... oh the hilarity!
1. One

It's a Machine Dominated World After All

****

In order to fulfill the prophecy, Neo and the rest

of the nebuchanezzar crew must fight, but in order

to succeed in that fight, they must feel extreme hate,

love, despair, and joy. Without these four elements,

the human's fight against the machines will undoubtedly fail. 

"You must feel four emotions to triumph over the agents" said the Oracle.

"What are they?" questioned Neo, now eating a cookie the oracle told him he was going to eat.

"Hate, your hatred towards the agents is enough to make 9 batches of my cookies, and as I can see, I'll be making another batch soon." said the oracle looking at the still full cookie jar.

"But I'm not going to eat that whole jar!" Neo said, "am I?"

"Yep. But with a little help from me" she laughed as she picked up another cookie.

"So what are the other emotions?"

"Love. And I know what has been happening between you and Trinity. Shame, shame, use a condom one of these days! But, none-the-less, you have felt love."

"Uh, what is the next emotion?" asked Neo, blushing.

"Despair, for when I told you you weren't the one, not yet, and you felt out of place, you couldn't give morpheous what he wanted most." 

"And the last?"

"Joy. But this is void, not one thing has made you feel happy or rejoiceful."

"What should I do?"

"Joy can be a childish pleasure, rejoice worthy, something you did not expect. What would that be?"

" Uh… something I enjoyed as a child…. Harry Potter? Disneyland?"

"Bingo"

"What Disneyland?"

"Yes." 

****


	2. Two

**It's a Machine Controlled World After All**

          As Neo walked to the telephone booth, he contemplated what had just been said to him. 

          "Disneyland? I wonder if that stupid mouse is still there, what was his name? Hickey? Yea, Hickey the Mouse…"

          Ring Ring…

          Zoom.

"Neo, what did the oracle say?" asked Morpheous, standing over him.

          "She, I mean, the oracle said I have to experience 4 things in order to fight the machines. I have to feel hate, love, despair, and, um, joy. I have felt all of them, except for joy."           "You mean you have to be happy?" asked Link, abandoning his encryption board. "just swallow some Prozac, and you'll be as happy as a clam. If clams were happy. I wouldn't know. All sea life was destroyed 27 years before I was born. Were clams happy?" 

                "So, what will make you joyful?" asked Niobe.

          "Disneyland."

          "You mean Dickey Mouse?" asked Trinity.

          "I thought it was Hickey"

          "Never mind"

          "That's it crew, our mission is… Disneyland"

            


	3. Three

****

It's a Machine Controlled World After All

"First and foremost, I would like to prepare the crew before we initiate in our mission," said Morpheous.

"What would that be?" asked Trinity sitting in her little dentist-chair-mission-thingy.

"Disneyland is a wonderful place, but it can be a horrid place as well. Long lines, crowds, high sun, heavy rain, and one of us getting lost are all components trying to kill us. Also, the agents who trying to kill us. I just need to remind you to try and be happy." Morpheous got into his dentist-chair-thingy. "Link, countdown."

"I wish I could go, but I guess there better be someone watching your happy heads in the encryptions. Commencing in three Mississippi, two Mississippi, oh, and tell me if clams are happy, one Mississippi."

Zoom.

"Before we enter the gate of Disneyland, we must look the part. We will stick out like a tan Zionian. Link, so casual slacks for the men, please."

"Okay-Dokey."

Zoom.

"And some shorts for Trinity"

Zoom.

"And some various college state and other miscellaneous souvenir shirts"

Zoom.

"Excuse me, Morpheous, permission to change appearance." Asked Trinity, who was pulling at her 'Proud to be a Santa Cruz Banana Slug' tee.

"Yes Trinity, what would you like to have as your shirt?" asked Morpheous.

"Link, I would like a casual blue scoop tee by Anne Taylor, circa 2000."

"Yes, ma'am"

Zoom.

Neo looked at Trinity, she was absolutely beautiful, with her hair long enough for it to be put in an intricate braid. She had beautiful legs beneath her jeans, and her feet were polished with casual sandals. She wore sunglasses, but they were aviators other than the thin black ones she wore. 

Neo then looked at him self. Dear god! All the men looked terrible, they looked pale underneath their khaki pants and various souvenir shirts. Morpheous's baldness was clearly evident underneath his red baseball cap.

"Bye Link" said Morpheous.

Ring ring.

"We're in"


End file.
